camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ChocoKat
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:What-hair-color-is-right-for-me-red-shade-hair-img-4.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 13:50, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Page name Could you tell me what you plan on naming the page of your character? Will you be using "Alice K. LaBlance" or "Alice Katrina LaBlanc" or "Alice LaBlanc"? I guess I'll go with Alice LaBlanc. ChocoKat (talk) 15:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Deleted? Um, pardon my asking but what do you mean "deleted"?? The page is still there and has no history of ever being deleted. I'm asking just because when I clicked in, it says the page no longer exist. There's also a box saying,"Warning: You are recreating a page that was previously deleted. You should consider whether it is appropriate to continue editing this page. The deletion and move log for this page are provided here for convenience: *06:23, June 21, 2013 RubyRose17 (Talk | contribs) deleted page Alice LaBlanc (WIP) (content was: "#REDIRECT Alice LaBlanc" (and the only contributor was "ChocoKat"))" I'm not sure what to do next... ChocoKat (talk) 12:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh it could most likely be because there were two claims for your character, one of which was already approved while the other had been... well, forgotten. I'll just explain to Ruby what happened. But I believe the page is back, no? Also, to reply to someone's messages, you have to go their user talk and leave a message there. That way, they'll know if they have IMs from someone. The Lake I posted in the Lake page, our "talk" ok? Bruno Veiga (talk) 13:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Claims Hello. I'm concerned of how basically, you have two claims currently going on. But both of them are practically the same. The two claims are, if your not sure about: Forum:Amanda Olivia Summer and Forum:Amanda Summer - WIP until 7/20. Is there a reason for this and also, would you want one of them to be deleted? Amanda/Amanda I posted at the Lake. quest I don't see in your contributions that you made a page for a quest. Are you sure you did? Try again to go to Forum:Quests and enter the quest name in the box where it says sign up. Then fill out the claim as it says to do so. (UTC) Fixed and commented (UTC) Re:Quest O: I'd be honored to join :) Is there a specific type of character that you need on the quest? Example, a child of Hecate or a child of Apollo? Re: Sure I'll be using my Hecate kid, Natalie then C= Okie dokie Just tell me when you've started the quest and I'll post as soon as I can. I just think it appropriate to tell you that it may take me a while to post this week due to my exams coming up soon :) Quest thingy Sure. I'll use Ashlynn Gray. Theawesomeperson202 (talk) 17:42, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Contest Hey Choco, just messaging to let you know that you have finished second in July's Poetry Contest. Congratulations! [[User:Windsword7|''"No wind is of service to him that is bound for nowhere."]] [[User talk:Windsword7| '-Wind''']] Deletion For having gone 25 days with no edit and with no notice that you're on vacation/have priorities that will keep you from coming to the wiki, your characters Alice LaBlanc, child of Apollo & Amanda Summer, child of Aphrodite, have been deleted. Should you wish to use the same chars in participating in the wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the pages for you.